O passado esquecido
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Desafio da Anamatéia - Capitulo extra da fanfic Tempo de recomeço, bem picante


**O passado esquecido **

**Este capitulo bônus é da minha fanfic Tempo de recomeço, em resposta ao desafio da Anamatéia, para localiza bem vocês, minha fanfic fala de uma ex-namorada do Kai que se muda para o Japão para recomeçar a vida depois de ser largada por ele.**

Na tela do computador ela podia ver uma alta pontuação num jogo da memória, sorrindo de orelha a orelha Carolina Hencklein estava satisfeita com aquilo, agora era a primeira no ranking do _game online_, alguém no cômodo se aproxima dela e dá-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Você está cheirosa hoje querida" – comentou o rapaz.

"Verdade?" – questiona ela de forma marota, ele lhe sorri em resposta e beija-lhe os lábios.

"Pare de me provocar Carolina Hencklein" – diz o rapaz de cabelos bicolores.

"Ora Kai, até parece que não gosta quando te provoco" – ela o cutucou num ponto sensível em seu abdômen e ele se contorceu, Carolina ergueu as sobrancelhas completando a expressão maliciosa, o outro pede para que ela pare, a cabeça dela cai e a namorada o encara frustrada.

Como que para pedir desculpas ele lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e sai, Carolina bufa irritada, sua franja se ergue no ar por causa disso, a jovem então se lembra da pesquisa para o colégio e começa a fazê-lo. O dia passa e Kai não ligara o resto do tempo, ela batia o pé no chão repetidamente enquanto pensava nos motivos disso, de repente ela escuta um som de carro estacionando, ela se levanta e olha pela janela da sala, seu namorado abre o portão e anda na direção da casa, a garota vai até a porta e a abre.

"Onde você esteve?" – perguntou um pouco irritada.

"Vamos sair hoje?" – perguntou Kai repentinamente.

"Agora?" – Carolina ficou confusa, depois reparou que seu namorado estava sem gravata usando uma camisa branca social, casaco, calça social preta e sapatos que brilhavam com a luz da lâmpada. – "Quanto tempo eu tenho?"

Kai sempre lhe dava um tempo para se arrumar, ás vezes era longo, outras... nem tanto. O rapaz olhou no relógio e deu a ela meia hora, ela correu para dentro da casa e de longe pediu para ele entrar, trancou a porta do quarto e começou a tirar as roupas de dentro do armário e dos cabides, colocou a meia calça, mas quando estava a ponto de colocar um vestido usado no casamento da prima, o outro bateu na porta, ela se escondeu atrás dela e a abriu, apenas a mão dele apareceu e segurava um vestido azul com luvas brancas e echarpe transparente.

"Você comprou aquele vestido" – Ela tinha visto aquele vestido há dois meses e tinha amado todo o conjunto.

"Eu lembrei o nome da loja e passei lá, espero que seja o seu número" – comentou ele sem olhar para dentro do quarto, ela rapidamente pegou a roupa e fechou a porta.

Quando saiu do quarto Kai estava no quarto dos pais dela, virado de frente para o dela, Carolina puxou a respiração, ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu deslumbrado, o namorado se aproximou e deu o braço para ela segurar, os dois saíram e para a surpresa dela era uma limusine que os esperava.

Em seguida ele abriu a porta do veículo e ela entrou de forma delicada e elegante, algo raro para a garota que na maior parte do tempo era expansiva e desajeitada, quando o carro deu a partida, o rapaz contou que iriam a um restaurante em Ribeirão Preto, uma hora e meia de viagem, tempo de sobra para conversarem, no caminho a garota do interior ligou para os pais avisando que iria jantar com o namorado e provavelmente voltaria tarde para casa, porém sua intuição lhe dizia que não dormiria em casa naquela noite.

Carolina teve uma oportunidade rara para alguém de seu status social, comeu num restaurante onde a alta sociedade ribeirão-pretana freqüentava e a forma como era observada a incomodava e constrangia, Kai segurou sua mão e ela se acalmou, seus pedidos eram de pratos que havia visto apenas em programas _gourmet _e aprovou o sabor de todos, entre o prato principal e a sobremesa, começou a tocar uma valsa, o namorado se levantou e a convidou para dançar, com as bochechas em brasa aceitou e os dois eram os únicos dançando na pista, no entanto como se tivessem dado a ideia outros casais juntaram-se a eles.

"Você tem planos pra hoje a noite não é?" – perguntou Carolina de forma levemente risonha.

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e ela disse para si mesma "Adivinhei".

"Não sei como não ser tão óbvio" – respondeu ele.

" É isso que gosto em você, nunca esconde suas reais intenções, é honesto comigo e com você mesmo e quer saber estou meio ansiosa para saber o que vem a seguir" – disse Carolina de forma carinhosa.

Kai sorriu pelo canto do rosto e encostou o rosto no dela, enquanto isso ela podia observar um casal de pessoas idosas dançando e se perguntava se quando chegasse a essa ideia estaria ao lado dele ou de outro homem, porém logo afastou esse pensamento quando a música parou e todos voltaram aos seus lugares.

Após o jantar, conversaram sobre o restaurante dentro da limusine, eram nove da noite e quando eram vinte para as dez o veículo parou, ao sair Carolina pode ver a chácara, lembrava aquelas em que se vê apenas em filmes ou revistas de celebridades, boquiaberta deu a mão para ele e seguiram na direção do imóvel, a limusine saiu e ela olhou para seu namorado como se estivesse encantada, antes que entrassem Kai a pegou nos braços e entrou, tudo parecia maravilhoso.

O russo a levou até um quarto, guiado por um caminho de velas no corredor, ainda com ela nos braços, eles entraram e Carolina ficou chocada com o que seus olhos viam, a cama forrada de pétalas de rosa vermelha e o chão de brancas, velas espalhadas pelo quarto e música romântica ao fundo. Ele a colocou no chão, ela se virou e o beijou apaixonadamente, quando se separam, ele comentou sem fôlego:

"Preciso fazer isso mais vezes" – ela riu o beijou de novo, se separam de novo e ele pediu para que esperasse, da mesinha ao lado da porta tinha um lenço de cetim vermelho e ele o ergueu na altura do rosto.

"É pra mim ou pra você?" – perguntou ela maliciosa, ele deu uma risada rouca e pediu para que se virasse, obedeceu-o e foi vendada.

Se assustou ao ser erguida no ar novamente, com cuidado ele a colocou na cama, tirou o casaco, os sapatos e as meias, ficou por cima dela e se beijaram, a língua dele estava mais feroz do que de costume, explorando lugares desconhecidos, então ele sugou a língua dela, ela soltou um gemido abafado, ele se afastou formando uma linha de saliva entre suas bocas ofegantes, Kai segurou o maxilar dela com uma das mãos e a beijou de novo, Carolina tirou as luvas e o envolveu em seus braços, ele tirou a camisa e a parceira aperta-lhe a pele.

Devagar ele tirou o vestido e viu um conjunto de lingerie vinho olhou o corpo de sua namorada de cima a baixo chocado, em seguida abaixou o rosto ficando com a boca na altura da orelha dela e de forma pausada e maliciosa comentou:

"Essa sua intuição um dia vai me matar" – Carolina nervosa, engoliu em seco Kai sorriu pelo canto da boca e mordiscou a orelha dela, a namorada soltou um grito misto de choque com excitação.

O rapaz aperta os seios da namorada que curva o corpo para frente, ela o abraça e dança com as mãos pelo corpo dele, Kai começa beijar o pescoço da garota, ela retruca dizendo para não marca-la, ele ri e beija o local delicadamente.

As carícias aumentavam a intensidade gradativamente, até que ele a ergueu e a colocou sentada na cama, Kai levou a mão até a venda e a tirou, os dois se olharam, havia ansiedade em seus olhares, apenas para garantir o rapaz perguntou se poderiam continuar, Carolina pôs a mão sobre o coração dele e depois a mão pousou a palma do namorado sobre o seu, pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo, ela sorriu meiga e o encarou feliz, o russo levou então as mãos para o sutiã dela, ela fechou os olhos e a peça foi tirada, o parceiro levou o rosto para o espaço entre os seios e começou a beijá-los delicadamente até os mamilos, os quais tomou os com a boca e os sugou.

A outra mão massageava o outro, Carolina trincou os dentes para conter o gemido, então ela o abraçou e fincou as unhas nas costas dele, ele sugou seu mamilo com mais força e o gemido contido saiu com ela jogando a cabeça para cima, em seguida ele deslizou a mão até o sexo dela e a masturbou, a namorada gemeu tremula e excitada.

Quando estavam totalmente nus, Kai já estava rígido a essa altura, abriu a embalagem da camisinha e a colocou.

"Sei que vai doer então..." – Kai a masturbou de novo, Carolina gemeu alto e agarrou os lençóis.

Então o parceiro a penetrou e segurou seus joelhos no alto, ela gemeu alto com a dor, Kai perguntou se podia se mover, o rubor no rosto dela aumentou, mas permitiu, lentamente o rapaz ia e voltava com os quadris, a brasileira não parava de gemer, seus olhos castanhos começaram a lacrimejar. De repente o outro a envolveu pela cintura e a ergueu para fazê-la sentar sobre ele, quem começou a se mover agora era Carolina e o prazer só aumentava junto com o calor que sentia dentro de si.

"Carol... eu..." – o namorado estava chegando ao seu limite.

"Ainda não... por favor" – embora estivesse quase sem folego podia articular.

Kai segurou sua nuca e aproximou rosto dela do dele e se beijaram loucamente, Carolina aumentou o ritmo dos quadris, ele disse que poderia aguentar mais e assim o fez, gozou dentro dela soltando um urro, ela o fez logo em seguida, caíram na cama exaustos e ofegantes.

Passado um tempo os dois se olharam um contemplando o outro, Carolina se aproximou e perguntou:

"Aguenta um segundo _round_ meu russo perdido?" – ela falava sério, Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Só se você for em cima" – respondeu ele.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!" – gritou Carolina erguendo a cabeça saindo de dentro de uma pilha de papeis.

"Kaoru... –chan..." – soluçou Onodera que estava a sua frente porém num estado mais deplorável do que o seu.

"Ritsu, quanto você bebeu?" – perguntou a jornalista surpresa com o amigo a sua frente.

"Só... du-as... do-do-ses..." – Ritsu prolongou a ultima silaba, Carolina piscou os olhos, levanto e foi até a geladeira pegar a tequila.

De repente Takano entra no apartamento, olha em volta e indaga sobre o grito que ouvira.

"Eu... tive... um pesadelo" – respondeu Carolina furiosa.

"Cuidado, vai quebrar a garrafa assim" – alertou o amigo, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Qualquer dia desses eu vou castra-lo por isso" – Carolina simplesmente olhava para frente descontando sua raiva na resistente garrafa em suas mãos.

"ATCHIM" – espirrou Kai em seu escritório longe dali, ele estava deitado sobre o sofá de couro vinho.

"Tudo bem chefe?" – perguntou seu secretário que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

"Tudo bem, só parece que alguém falou em mim" – respondeu, mas logo em seguida seu rosto esboçou um sorriso satisfeito.

"Teve algum sonho, chefe?" – perguntou o secretário confuso.

"Na verdade foi uma ida ao passado, uma longa e prazerosa ida" – respondeu o herdeiro russo – "Nunca devemos esquecer nossas grandes noites, entendeu Norimoto?"

Lembranças serão sempre partes de nossa memória e não importa o que façamos, elas sempre voltaram para nós em momentos oportunos ou não.

**Bom, é isso aí pessoas!**

**Essa é minha resposta ao desafio da Anamateia espero que tenham gostado e leiam a minha fanfic: Tempo de recomeço**

**BYE, BYE**


End file.
